Hyperspace Stars
by Infinitys-End
Summary: Two new jedi masters face the confusing and conflicting world of the old republic jedi order.
1. An introduction of sorts...

Hyperspace Stars 

Sighing, I slid into the last seat of the shuttle. Wearily, I lean back, trying to stretch out in the too-small seats. I watch the lights of Courscant slide by the shuttle windows. The panes also reflect my face. My short brown hair, which had been so neatly tied back this morning, has now escaped its bonds to untidily fly about in random directions. The tired hazel eyes of my reflection gaze back me in my jedi master robes. 

"That is the last time I volunteer for senate duty." I swear to myself. All day I had been listening to the petty squabbling of hundreds upon thousands of delegates to the Republic senate. Only extreme jedi calm had kept me from throwing myself out of one of the windows of the Senate building, just to get away from all the noise. "I would sooner wrestle a Hutt than go back in there!"

The diplomatic shuttle finally pulled up to the Jedi Temple. Thanking the driver, I pull myself from the craft and onto the landing pad. I love the temple, even though I do not spend much time there. Lately it seemes like I am always rushing off to some backwater planet to put out yet another diplomatic brushfire. That is why I chose senate duty when I got the choice last week. I thought that a few days on the city planet would be quite relaxing. I am ready for some more brush fires now. I would be happy doing anything as long as I don't have to go back to that senate hall!

Suddenly, my comlink buzzes. I bite back a growl. This was supposed to be my time off! I did my duty, now I could relax, right? Mentally stuffing all these thoughts into the dumpster, I politely answer the comlink. 

"Your presence is required immediately in Council Chambers, Master Jayhawk." a calm voice intoned from the other end. "The council expects you to appear within 15 minutes." The comlink then shut off. I don't hold back the growl this time. What could the council possibly want? I haven't pulled a prank on Windu in at least a couple weeks…


	2. The stage is set, cue the red ball!

Bonk…Bonk…Bonk...Bonk...Bonk...I stare silently into the small dent I am making on the ceiling…Bonk…Bonk…A small red ball bounces up and down against the dent…Bonk…Bonk…Bonk…No one is in the room above, though I wish there were, just so I would have something to do…Bonk…Bonk…Bonk…"So...they send me on boring Outer Rim missions for months, rent out my room, so when I come back they can stick me in some small _cell _until I rot. And if I _don't_ rot, then they'd be much to happy to send me on _another_ Outer Rim mission for a few more months… and then the cycle repeats itself"…Bonk…Bonk…Bonk…THUD. Suddenly I stand up, peer at the red ball that fell on the hard duraplast floor, and march out of my room looking for … a Jedi quote echoes in my mind…"A Jedi seeks no adventure"…"Then I must be a Sith" I mumble back. Just as I clear the doorway, my comlink buzzes at my side. "Ugg…May the force be with me." I reach down, grab the comlink and reply, "Yea?" "Your wanted in the Jedi Council room in 5 minutes, please come on time." *click* "Grr… like Sith I will…" Entering back into my room, squishing the sad red ball under my feet, I don my Corellian robes, put my blond-brown streaked hair back in a ragged ponytail, and exit once again. 

Finally, I reach the Council room, fashionably 5 minutes late. Walking up the doorman, I announce "I am wanted inside." The dreary old guy, who looks like he's going to try to love this job no matter how much it hurts him, Replies, " Not for another 5 minutes, take a seat" And he points to a few rock-hard chairs on the other side of the hall. "No no, wait a minute, I'm a tad late…." " You are always late, Master Halcyon and we have taken a precaution against that. Take a seat." Glaring, I slide over to the row of pain devices… not another quote…A Jedi knows no pain…*groans*, and I sit down.


	3. The continuing adventures of red ball

I glanced at my chronometer. I had 15 minutes to get up to the council chambers. Maybe if I got there early, they would allow me to switch duties! Then I could make good my escape from the whiney, sniveling, politicians with their…. Wait a minute. I stopped my mad rush and leaned against the smooth tan wall. What was I doing? When I finally became a master I swore I would never be at the council's beck and call. They were a council right? I had nothing to consult with them, so why did I have to go?

"I think its time to shake things up a bit." I mused to myself. Calmly I turned back towards the living quarters and slowly sauntered back towards my room. Halfway there a blur of colored robes and untidy blondish hair rushed by me. I gazed at the passing jedi curiously.

"I didn't know there were any Corellian jedi in the temple!" I thought, curious about who she was and why she was in such a hurry. Oh well. Now I have a mystery to solve. That should make my time here go much faster. That is, if the council lets me stay here after my little rebellion. Continuing upon this vein of thought, I strolled through the knight's quarters, and finally reached the master's area. There I discovered a new puzzle. 

It was a ball. It was a slightly smashed, bouncy, shiny, red ball. It was just the right size for throwing too. Frowning, I picked it up. There was no sign of where this ball might have come from. I decided this ball, so carelessly abandoned in the hall, needed a new home. Surely I could put it to good use. Just think of how the ball would nicely bounce off of Windu's head. Or, if I got really ambitious, I could throw it at Qui-Gon while he was doing his saber drills. You know, there are a lot of things this ball is good for. I slipped into the inner pocket of my robe and headed towards the mess hall. Maybe they were serving chocolate ice cream today.


	4. Hunt for red ball...

Sigh…"Overview… all that for an overview…humph" Reaching the door to my room and stepping inside, I soon notice my handy red ball isn't at its usual spot, on the floor. A quick search of the small apartment turns up no results. I flop down on my bed and run through the quick meeting with the council. Quick indeed… all they wanted was an overview of my last mission, didn't even give me a new one. Humph. "I need chocolate." The decision firmly planted in my brain, I determinedly set out to the cafeteria. 

Walking through the hall I recall the name the Masters had mentioned in their conversation they were having right before I entered the chamber. "Hmm…Robin Jayhawk… Most likely some padawan who lost her master." Now that I am lost in thought, and wondering where my red ball could have run off to, I almost don't notice the rush of feet running up behind me. "Aunt Jaz!" Turning, I eye my much younger nephew, and try to act the responsible Master, tiring of the talks with the council on being a better role model. Coming back to the present, I reply "Hello Nejaa, how is your training going?" He screwed up his face "Must we talk about that? I haven't seen you in so long!"   
"I've been on a mission, you know that."   
"Yea, yea. When can I go on a mission?"   
Smirking I tell him as I look down the hall to a rather annoyed Master, walking over to us "When you stop running away from your master, I would think." I bop him on his nose and add, "Living up to my reputation, eh? Go on, you better apologize, I'll catch up to you later." Smiling, Nejaa trots over to a now scolding Master. I suddenly remember that I'm still in my robes. Taking a shortcut back to my room, I quickly change into a nice white shirt, and casual tan pants. About to leave, I catch my reflection in the mirror and quickly re-do my blond-brown streaked hair back into its lose ponytail. A few minutes later, on my continuing ever-growing quest for chocolate, I see the door to the cafeteria appearing around the corner. I pop inside and grab a mug of hot cocoa and plop down at an almost empty table. There is another Master on the other end of the table, looking quite smug with herself. 


	5. 101 reasons NOT to make a jedi master ma...

I love my rocky road ice cream. I just adore the fluffy sugar puffs, and kofka nuts just plain ol' taste good with chocolate. What in the galaxy did Jedi do before there was chocolate ice cream? As I slowly dip my spoon back into the bowl for another bite, the presence of another Jedi at the table finally registers in my sugar-fogged brain. I quickly glance up. Suddenly the ice cream takes second place in my thoughts. It's that Corellian Jedi I had seen in the halls! She is dressed differently now, in the traditional Corellian tan pants and white shirt. Only the black vest was missing, but I guess that if she put that on the council would throw into the brig for being a bad influence on the initiates. She would look too much like a spacer, or a smuggler or something. 

I nod in her direction. Slowly, she looks up from her steaming cup of hot cocoa, and kinda half smiles, half frowns in my direction. I guess she isn't in the mood for talking. That does not help my search for bio specs any. Before I can think of a topic of conversation that I might get more than a one-word reply to, I feel a disturbance in the Force. Headed my way. With malicious intent. Uh oh. Looks like Qui found that little "surprise" I left in his boot locker. Its not MY fault I that I didn't know Qui was allergic to quaffa pollen. It is also not my fault that the little pink trilla bunny I stuffed in his locker was covered in it. Maybe, just maybe, it was my fault that the bunny was in his locker in the first place, but he deserved it! A girl has to get some kind of revenge! After all, it isn't very nice to, well, never mind. It is a pointless debate, and I am wasting time! 

Hurriedly, I dump my bowl into the wash bin and race out the doors opposite the incoming angry master storm. 

"ROBIN JAYHAWK" I hear Qui-Gon Jinn, one of the Jedi's top negotiators, roar in my direction. I chance a quick peek over my shoulder. Oh man. Qui's face is still slightly blotchy from the allergic reaction. He looks absolutely furious, and he has spotted me! Scrambling for options, I use the Force to speed up my sprint through the temple's halls. 

******************

The chase has been on for hours. I am dead tired, but I don't stop for fear of being caught by the still pursuing Qui-Gon "Madder than a hornet's nest" Jinn. Wearily, I push into one of the training halls. I race through, thinking there is no one in there, until I hear the clash and hiss of lightsabers. There is that Corellian Jedi again! Suddenly I remember her name, and with that memory comes a flash of hope. I race up to her and what I take to be her young apprentice. 

"You're a Halcyon, right?" I breathlessly query, coming up at a full sprint. "Please, help me hide! I have a lot of angry Master on my tail!"


	6. Objects in mirror are closer than they a...

Mmm…this is good…they finally got the cocoa mix right! I take another sip, this time a marshmallow makes it into my mouth. All the better. The Master on the other end of the table smiles at me. Ugh… I give her my best I-don't-want-to-talk-I'm-drinking-cocoa look. Doesn't seem to have worked… Oh yes! The happiness-patrol has gotten up and left the building! I quickly turn back to my marvelous cocoa. Mmm…This is good…

A couple hours later, I am wandering in the halls. Suddenly I find myself in front of Nejaa's room. Before I can even knock, the door bursts open and a happy faced nephew peeps outside. "Let's go do some saber practice." I suggest.

"But Master is…"

"He'll be fine. Come on."

"You sure…"

"Come on worry-wort."

Eventually Nejaa pops outside and walks with me down to the training room. As my nephew chatters away at me I suddenly suggest, "Hey, I'll race ya!" And I go thundering down the halls. "Hey!" Shouts Nejaa as he thunders down after me. As I open the door to the training room Nejaa finally catches up to me. He races up onto the training pad and hops back from foot to foot waiting for me. I hear shouting from a different section of the temple, but dismiss it almost instantly, and rush up the join my nephew. 

About an hour later, we are in the thick of battle, the lightsaber's hissing and clashing echoing around the room. 

"You're getting better." I tell him.

"Really? Aw, your nice Aunt Jaz!"

With a flick of my lightsaber I disarm him and catch his flying lightsaber in my free hand. "Maybe I was too nice, eh?"

Nejaa sighs, and opens his mouth to reply but he is cut off as a Master flies into the room.

"You're a Halcyon, right?" She breathlessly quires, coming up at a full sprint. "Please, help me hide! I have a lot of angry Master on my tail!" I recognize her as the ice cream eater in the cafeteria, as I toss the lost lightsaber back to my opponent. I can feel the "lot of very angry master" racing through the halls towards us. As Nejaa ignites his weapon, I reply to the Master, "You better run" and I block with a high parry an attack from Nejaa. Looking over at her again, I say to the open mouthed, shocked Master "Now might be a good time" and I attack back at Nejaa as she flees the room, taking the far right hall as her excape. Soon after she leaves, Qui-gon Jinn enters the room in a full gallop, looking around the room, he sees the tail end of a brown robe exiting the left hall on the side of the room. As soon as he leaves, Nejaa switches of his lightsaber and asks me, "How did you get him to enter the wrong hall?"

"Simple. Its something I know and you don't"

"Aww… come on, you can tell me. 

Hopping out of the ring I don't hear Nejaa's plea as I ponder who, and how one could make Qui-goon so mad… and where did Qui-gon got those red splotches from? "Time for you to go home." I tell Nejaa

"But I don't wanna!"

"Too bad. Go"

"Humph."

As Nejaa leaves the room, the tired, running master peeks around the corner and walks up to me. And I tell her "Your friend is at the far end of the temple by now." She gives me a big smile. "To think I didn't finish my ice cream for that."


	7. Ticking off green trolls doesn't pay

I make a half-hearted attempt to straighten my tunic as I face Halcyon. The young apprentice she was sparring with has run off somewhere. All the better for me. Now I don't have to pretend to be the big solemn master. You know, if you listened to half the stuff that was taught in those force classes, you would think that masters were supposed to be these huge automatons, with no emotion whatsoever. If I ever take a padawan, the poor thing is going to have brain trauma trying to get over that little fantasy. Especially if these little jaunts through the temple avoiding angry master fencers continue. Master Yoda is right, I ought to lay off for a while. I am becoming just a little to obvious. Nevertheless, on the other hand, there is this lovely little red ball in my pocket, just waiting for a new prank. Maybe I'll do just one more…

"You're welcome." A voice breaks through my internal monologue. I hate being interrupted. Oh. Yeah. The mysterious Halcyon. She did save my six back there, I guess I better be polite. Put on the diplomatic face Robin! It's not proper to be rude to those who save your bacon. I flash Jedi my best "I'm harmless, really" grin.

"Thanks for back there, I thought I was done for. I'm pretty good with a 'saber, but taking on Qui? When he's in that mood? The temple cleaners would have been picking up the pieces in here for months. The healers wouldn't know what to do with me." Keeping up a steady chatter, I steer my new friend towards the exit. The one that was the farthest distance from the one Qui had run out of. I figured it was just as well we put some distance between us and the resident one-man revenge hit team. Unfortunately, she is having none of it. She stops cold, which causes me to stumble. I look back at my suddenly immobile companion. Uh, oh. She doesn't look pleased. And doesn't it figure, she is taller than me. Sweet burning stars, is every Jedi in this temple taller than I am? Ok, two are not, but Masters Yoda and Yaddle really don't count. Maybe I should look into putting heels into my boots. Just a few more inches, that's all I ask! 

"Uh, whats the matter?" Oh, big points there, Jayhawk. Really smooth. Maybe you should join the Jedi debate team. 

"What in Sith was that back there? I'd just like to know so I can add it to my memoirs of really stupid things I've done for fellow Jedi. That was Qui-Gon Jinn? As in the temple's best fencer? And friend to Mace Windu, and Yoda? As if I'm not in enough trouble with the council right now…" Halcyon angrily growled. I wonder if she has a padawan. If she does, I hope that he/she/it stays out of trouble, because she looks rather formidable when angry. 

I consider my options. On one hand, I could tell her the whole truth, which includes the itching powder, the blue bantha toy, a squeaky mynock, and other sundry items in certain combinations. If I do that, she will probably hog tie me and hand me over to Qui herself. On the other hand, I could pass of some simple story of angry big brother / innocent little sister stuff, which she probably won't fall for, but won't press further about. If I do that, she won't want to have anything to do with me, and having a Corellian on your side is a good thing. On the other hand… hang on; I'm out of hands. There is no other hand! Oh, I've just had a flash of inspiration. I'll make her part of my ongoing campaign to lighten up a few depressed masters and knights. Yeah, that should work! I flash her another "I'm totally harmless" grin. I open my mouth to explain, but a different voice rings through the hall.

"Late you are! Searching for you I have been!" Whack! My leg is suddenly under frontal assault. I look down at one of the two Jedi masters I am actually taller than. Master Yoda looks rather ticked, with ears flattened and eyes narrowed. My mind totally blanks. What in Sith have I done this time? He can't possibly know about the Qui incident yet, and Mace hasn't found that little "present" in his locker yet… oh. The council meeting. I am such toast.

Years of conditioning kick in and I drop to my knees (to save my poor shins) and bow my head. Better get this over with.

"I am sorry, my master." I sadly intone. I really didn't mean to tick him off. "I couldn't face another room full of people demanding answers. I do not think I am cut out for the senate, master." I could hear Yoda sigh, and put his gimmer stick back on the floor. 

"Understand this I do. Tiring senate talks can be. Understand your lack of messages I do not. Kept the council waiting you did. Lack of respect you showed. Apologize you will." Yoda didn't sound too mad now, but I knew I wasn't off the hook. Ten credits says I'm going to some outer rim planet to settle a debate that is totally inane and fit for a padawan, rather than a full master. I can also feel Halcyon smirking above me. She had better watch herself, Yoda is known for extending missions to anyone in the near vicinity.

"Yes, apologies you will make. Then pack you will, going to Altor 7 are you, settle territorial debate you will. Understand do you?" Sigh. Looks like that ten credits was a solid bet. Don't wanna go to Altor 7! Oh well, at least it is far away from the Hutts, which is where I had to go last time I got in hot water with the council. 

Halcyon smirks some more. Oh, she shouldn't do that! I can almost see the cogs turning in Yoda's head, searching for this Jedi on his "Masters I have to put back in their places" list. 

"Master Jaz Halcyon, in need of mission are you. Accompany Master Jayhawk to Altor will you. Council will expect the two of you tomorrow morning, be there will you." Master Yoda, having finished his decree, and seeming quite pleased with himself, waddled out of the room.


	8. Can't we all just get along...

I stare after the quickly departing Yoda, who his swinging his glimer stick back and forth slightly in happiness._ So, looks like he got rid of 2 annoying Jedi, Great. That would be perfect, if one of them wasn't me. I'm sure part of the reason I was picked to tag along was my lack of proper Jedi attire. I was still wearing my white shirt and tan pants. Also perhaps it was because that I couldn't keep a straight face through Yoga's interrogation._ I turn to face Master…I still hadn't figured out her name yet…but found out she was a tad shorter then usual, looking down I found she was still kneeling on the floor. Taking advantage of the great opportunity, I whack her across the back of her head. She doesn't say a thing in reply besides staring up at me. Turning away to clean up the mess Neeja and I left, I say over my shoulder, " Well, you might as well get up" I can hear her feet shuffling against the floor as she stands up and replies "You know, its not my fault you got picked for this mission" Swiftly I turn back to face her, "My fault? How is this MY fault?" _She thinks its MY fault the little twerp…here I am, saving her from Qui, and in the process of her being in trouble, I get dragged along on her mission. And after all that, she places the blame on me!_ Cutting off her reply, which is sure to be angry, I say "Well, not all is lost, Altor 7 has a few nice recreation places, and the situation there is most likely not that bad" 

"How would you know?"

__

Oh bad question girl…"I've been there 3 times." I reply with an angry growl.

"Oh"

__

'Oh'? That's ALL you can come up with? 'Oh'? This is going to be a long trip…

Clipping my lightsaber to my belt, I inquire "Name?"

"Oh, Master Robin Jayhawk"

"Jaz Halcyon, Though it seems you knew that"

"Are you bringing your padawan?"

"My WHAT?"

"You know, the little people Masters train"

__

Ugg, this girl is getting on my nerves… if I had TK… "I don't have a padawan, nor do I intend to have one for some time." I quietly reply, trying not to show anger.

"Who was the kid?"

"A kid apparently. What kid?" 

"The one you were sparing with"

"That's my nephew"

"Where is his Master?"

__

Here we go again…I give her a sharp glare hoping to shut her up. I am not having a good day today…

"I'll see you in the morning" Is all the answer I give as I walk out the door.

__

Altor 7… the petty battles for power, the tiny squabbles. Nice place if I didn't have to go there so often. Walking down the hall I nod to the passing Master Qui-gon, still with spotted face, who is making his way back to the training hall with something hidden under his cloak. _Oh good, he doesn't recognize me!_ I smirk as I think of what he must be planing for Robin


	9. Tragedy strikes!

Master Halcyon stormed out of the room. _What is eating her?_ _She brought this whole mess on herself. I can't believe she baited Yoda like that! The only one I know who can do that and survive is… _

"Hello Robin." a deep voice rumbled.

…_Qui-Gon._ I start a frantic mental search of escape routes. "Hi Qui!" I brightly chirp. Wincing at the panicked tone in my voice, I continue. "Long time no see. How you been?" _Stupid stupid stupid! Yet another point for the Jedi master conversationalist. Man, I am on a roll today.O:P/O:P _

His already wide smirk broadens, threatening to engulf his ears. "I am well, and you, my dear friend?" his solemn voice at odds with the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. 

As it tends to do in dangerous situations, my mouth starts up before my brain can engage. "I am fine, totally fine, no problems…" finally my brain grabs hold of my tongue and strangles it. The main problem of my situation is that dear Qui has blocked me into a corner, thus cutting off all exit routes. I begin to run through stratagems. Maybe if I drew my saber and… no good. The man is at least five ranks above me in saber. Sith, he's five ranks above EVERYBODY in saber. Okay, time for a new plan. Maybe if I sidle left really slowly like I am going to sneak out of the room, and then suddenly leap over his head… I look at him again. Ix-nay on that idea, the man is too tall, and I am too short for that trick. Okay… While my brain was trying to save my six, my tongue got free again and continued its brilliant stage career. 

O:P/O:P

"You know, its funny, I was just talking to Mace the other day about you and how, um, tall you were. Yeah, he really looks up to you, you know? Man, I just crack myself up. Looks up, get it?" I mentally groan at the words coming out of my mouth. _Robin Jayhawk, gal genius. Is there some way I can get a muzzle?_ I firmly shut my mouth again. Qui just keeps on grinning, obviously enjoying my discomfort. 

O:P/O:P

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you." Qui says softly. "You see, I have something for you. Something very important. Something that Mace and I picked out together, just for you. Something that we are sure you will never, ever lose." That grin is now threatening to split his face. Quickly he reaches inside is cloak.

I jump into a defensive posture, ready for some sort of attack, even though I am not getting any warning of one through the Force. Not that I expect much of a warning if Qui really does decide to attack. That man is very devious. Slowly now, Qui pulls out his mysterious "something". Whatever it is, I am sure that I am going to be in big, big trouble.

Finally the thing is revealed. I gasp in horror. 

"Qui! No, please, don't do this! I am sorry for the pranks! I didn't think you minded this much! I mean, you did start it with the ice in my bed and everything all those years ago. Its not my fault!! Come on, put that down and walk away. You don't want to do anything you will regret, now do you??" I bargain desperately.

"Sorry Rob, this is one thing I will never regret." He firmly places the bright yellow doll in my arms and saunters out of the room. I look down at it. There is a note attached to its little collar thing. 

__

Dear Robin,

I hope you enjoy this little momento. Don't worry if this one becomes, shall we say, misplaced. We know 

where to get more!

Have fun!

Mace and Qui

I stare down at the toy and horror. It stares back at me. Then, in a bright little voice it intones "Pikachu!" 

I run screaming from the hall. That's it, no more Ms. Nice Master. I storm down the halls, plotting revenge. I am sure Master Yoda would have something grave and solemn to say about revenge, about it leading to some other feeling which leads to something else which leads to the dark side. Speaking of little green trolls… I should see if I can get him to reverse his decision about having that Halcyon come with me. I really don't mind going to the outer rim. In fact, the farther I get from those bickering senators, the better. However, I don't think I can keep my sanity with her on this mission. 


	10. The Jedi strike back!

Coming to the end of the corridor, I slow my pace to a stop an lean against the wall, where some annoying padawan had taken his half melted ice dessert and plastered it to the exact spot I was resting upon. _My shirt!_ _Why are they always doing that! Sure, I've done that before, but now the stickiness is all over my white shirt…white, I had to wear white again. _Sighing, I start walking back to my room. _You know, maybe I was a tad harsh with…oh yes, her name was Robin. Anyway, maybe I should apoligi…hold up! Say what? Never! But maybe I should go back, straighten a few things out. _Suddenly I change direction and head toward the training room, forgetting about my shirt for the time being.

I walk into the training room, but no one is around. Suddenly I hear the wretched shriek. "Pikachu! I love you Pikachu!" recoiling in horror and scramble back, twisting my self up into the ropes of the training ring. Finally I gasp, "No! Not …not…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I spot the brightly colored yellow doll tossed into the corner. "No-More-Pika!" I race over to where it is and start tearing it apart. It, the terror of my padawan days, the terror of every master under 30, the terror of… pieces of fluff flying around the training room, which id now sticking to the spot on my shirt from the wall. _Hmm… this may turn out into a good idea; now, who to give this nice pleasure… hmm maybe Robin… or… _My thoughts are interrupted as a notice a note on the floor.

__

Dear Robin

I hope you enjoy this little momento. Don't worry if this one becomes, shall we say, misplaced. 

We know where to get more!

Have fun!

Mace and Qui

Mace and Qui… Mace and Qui, and stickiness and fluff. Now, I better find Robin, I bet she would love to get in on this.

Racing off to find Robin I start to notice bits of yellow fuzz flying around me. _We can't have people getting the wrong idea! I need a new outfit. _I take a sharp turn and soon I am back at my room, and back out again just as quickly, wearing a white tank top and super loose blue pants that are tied in at the ankles, for style. _Oh the council will love that!_ _But what do I care? They have already got me sent up to go to the outer rim. _Soon, I see Robin at the other hall, running the other way. _Of coarse, the always have to be running the other way. _And I sprint after her.

To be continued in….Hyperspace Stars, the Saga Continues 


End file.
